Sarina the future's past PREQUEL
by RainFlight31039
Summary: Sarina, a street urchin is tricked into a never-ending tide pool of change, but this is only the start of all her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

PREQUEL

It was dark. The sun tried to shine through the never-ending clouds but was unsuccessful. A certain gloom rode through the air like a fog, but did not clear in the light. The small town was huddled indoors, within the light. All except a girl, walking along a dismal lane, keeping her head down and holding a basket. She stopped at the corner and sprinted into a diner, the door opened and spilled light onto the black pavement. A shout went up inside the diner and the girl was cast out. She continued to walk down the lane hugging the basket closer.

She came to an intersection and fretfully glanced about, before crossing. A humming started up as she continued down the lane. She paused and stared back at the intersection. The left turn was lit up green. _Witches_ , she thought. She had heard about the witch trials in America. Maybe they were here now after being cast out. She cautiously walked to the intersection and looked down the lane. The light came from the old woman's hut. She unintentionally held her breath as she neared the hut. The door creaked open and a rich, slow, eeky voice called out from within.

" _Come in, Sarina. It is your destiny…"_ She paused and opened the door farther. Inside there was no person. There was only a large black pot which bubbled and glowed green. The voice said again, " _Come in Sarina, it is your destiny_ …" Sarina walked over to the pot and peered inside. A blood curdling laughing came from not the pot, but from a cloaked figure behind her. She had enough time to turn around and start screaming before the figures hood came off, revealing a beautiful young woman who continued to push Sarina into the pot behind her. A blast of yellow light blew the pot to smithereens and sent the woman out of the now ruined hut. The woman smiled although a trickle of blood had escaped her mouth. _"Don't worry, Sarina, you will find help. The prophecy only said a child of the big three, who said it didn't have to be you?_

An echoing voice that brought visions of pain and suffering blew over the small town. "You have cursed this town. You will never succeed and she shall face the worst of it all."

The woman smiled. "I was hoping you say that. For she was only a pawn. An entirely innocent being!" The woman cackled joyfully and fell to her knees in the sudden unseen agony. She took her final breath and said in a voice not entirely her own, "I have caused this. I will face destiny. I will never fade away, for I am the mighty Gadlorey!" She continued to cackle until her breath was extinguished by the first lightning bolt of the storm over head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode One**

The silence was deadly. Anybody that moved at all was glared at. The voices were beginning to creep up on her making her heart move faster. She stepped off the platform and sprinted. Almost immediately the men were after her. But one in particular, a man with a limp and the wisp of a beard chased her more out of curiosity then anger. She turned down a dead end alley seeming to have no way around town. When the men made it to the alley, She was gone. There was really nowhere to hide. And wearing that huge amount shawl must not of made it easier to run. He searched the alley after most of the other man had gone away muttering curses against light-headed woman hippies. The man ran his hand against the wall feeling for crevices and notches. After finding nothing he sat down. Not willing to go back to the crowds. And thought about the girl. The way she had come in a bright yellow blast was phenomenal. Almost ghastly. A slight motion brought him out of his thoughts, he glanced over and saw a shadow in the back of the alley ripple. The man smiled.

" You are safe child. It is just me, don't worry. I have no intent on hurting you,"he held out his hand towards the shadow. The child emerged, a truly terrified looked stamped on her face. She seemed a bit weary of him, even as she crept towards him. Her voice was quiet and injured.

"You're not going to take me are you?" she said holding the edge of her tattered shawl. The man shook his head and spoke in a very quiet voice.

" I said before, i don't want to hurt you, I have a place you can go to stay safe from kidnappers." he said extending his hand, if possible, farther. The girl looked confused.

"Who said kidnappers?" she said, pausing and looking suspiciously at the man. The man looked troubled.

" Can I see your arm please?" She stepped a little closer and extended her right arm, at an angle like she might have to run at any moment. The man gingerly held her fingers and examined the forearm. Nothing seemed to out of place him so he let go. He stood up slowly, and as it seemed, painfully. He began walking out of the alley way. The girl slowly walked after him, but when realizing she would be left behind, hurried to catch up with him. The man held out his and she gingerly took it. For some reason, she trusted this man, no matter how weird he seemed. Trying to stay close to the man she followed him through the crowded sidewalk. He came to the edge of the road and took a large golden coin out of one of his pockets. He threw it on the road.

"Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês!" he stood holding the girl's hand as a form of wispy smoke rose from the pavement and created the form of a New York City cab, "Get in. Hurry, we haven't got much time." he pushed her in and got in as well, "Camp half-blood, and make it quick."He snapped at the driver. Or wait, _Drivers._ There were three of them. In the front seat, " _I would close my eyes. If I were you._ " he added in an undertone to her.

She shook her head, "I know these ladies. The Three Grey Sisters. You are a welcome sight my friends." She said to the drivers. The man looked confused.

"You know these people?" he asked, strucken. The One sister in the middle turned around and sensed the girl. She let out a one toothed smile.

"Aww, you need a ride, baby girl? Alright no fee this time, we will get you there pronto." The lady turned around and nodded to the driver who took off like a horse to a gunshot. The three ladies would turn around every now and then to get a good look at their passengers, or well, a faint memory of the passengers.

They arrived at the base of a hill about an hour later the door opened and the man and his young, short counterpart stepped out. The cab sped down the road and vanished to grey mist again. The man and his accomplice began their trek up the hill, neglecting the girls still untrusting look she shot him every now and then.

When they had reached the crest of the hill, he let her look out on the view of his home she gasped when she saw the number of buildings that so resembled something she couldn't quite recall. A boy about 20 saw them on the crest and began running to the hill. The girl felt like running, but the man had her hand and she couldn't. The young man made the hill and greeted the man like an old friend. The girl remained quiet and still. Even so, she could still catch snatches of their conversation.

" Hey, Grover, man how you doing?" The young man said to her adult counterpart, who had let go of her hand to shake the young man's hand.

"Percy, listen I found-" The young man turned to the girl. Her counterpart,Grover, seemed nervous.

"Another half-blood." The young man said, "I thought you were organizing the tree nymphs. Another earth rally?" the man said, summing the answer from Grover's ashamed look. He sighed. And spoke to the girl, "are you ok? Come on we can get you-"

She spoke very fast and quietly, "Who are you, please don't bother lying because I can tell when someone lies to me or anyone else. Also where am I. Grover said something about Camp Half-Breed or something like that. Do you guys have attiquet food here because I havent ate in a while.." the young man seemed lost but said in a slow clear voice.

" This is Camp Half-Blood. The food is alright and I am not lying." he recited, " And my name is Percy Jackson."


End file.
